


I Know, Me Too

by Minanananananana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bolin x Wei FOREVER!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minanananananana/pseuds/Minanananananana
Summary: This is my 1st ever fiction here, and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. But I just wanted more Weilin/Bowei in my life. I think I'll also add some of my own characters.
Relationships: Bolin/Wei (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	I Know, Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st ever fiction here, and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. But I just wanted more Weilin/Bowei in my life. I think I'll also add some of my own characters.

*Wei’s POV*

TODAY’S THE DAY! It is my 21st birthday, and also Wing’s. And the both of us decided to invite all of our family and friends in Zaofu. But there is one person I am looking forward to meeting again, Bolin.

  
Ever since he first came here in Zaofu and sparred with me, I felt something inside; but back then, I didn’t know what it was. It was all clear to me, however, during the time Bolin and my family saved us from Kuvira’s prison. When Bolin caught me, I felt a sensation – like I was supposed to be meant with him. As a sign of appreciation, I patted his cheeks, much to his surprise.

  
When I heard the news after Bolin and Opal’s breakup, I was conflicted. I felt sad but also happy that I have this opportunity to tell him how I felt. But I was afraid. Afraid that he might reject me and think of me as a fag. I didn’t want that; I didn’t want to be hurt. So I stayed silent.

  
But today, I have gathered my confidence to tell him how I felt. I wanted to tell him when we would be together alone under the moonlit sky.

  
During the celebration, when everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves, I found Bolin and I walked towards him. He saw me from a distance, gave a smile and waved. Once I was face to face with him, I took his hand and dragged him outside to the pavilion. Only the two of us were there; the others were busy catching up and having fun.

  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WEI!” he told me putting on a cute smile which made my heart melt.

  
“Thank you, Bolin. I’m glad to see you could make it,” I said in return.

  
“Hey, listen. I’m sorry I dragged you outside without your permission. I just wanted to tell you something,”

  
“It’s okay. So, what seems to be bugging you that you dragged us away from the crowd?” he was curious on what was going on.

  
“I just wanted to tell you that… that…” I was shaking and I couldn’t seem to get the words out of my mouth.

  
“I can tell that you’re nervous. So, let me go ahead, because I have something to tell you too,” I was curious. What does he want to tell me?

  
“No, wait. I planned on telling you this for a long time now. And I don’t want to mess it up,” I insisted on going first.

  
“After you and the others saved my family, saved me… I wanted to tell you, that since then I-”

  
“No need to thank me; It was my decision to help,” he cut me off and smiled.

  
There was a moment of silence between the two of us. I didn’t want to make it awkward, so we sat down right next to each other and continued the conversation.

  
“Thanking you wasn’t the only thing I wanted to tell you, Bolin. I… I want to tell you that I appreciate you, and every single thing that you do,”

  
Somehow, my body moved closer, and I sat onto him – wrapping my arms around his neck. I grabbed him by the cheeks, and appreciated his eyes for a short while. He looked confused and nervous, but I didn’t care. I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips.

  
After that gesture, I quickly got off. I could tell that he was flustered, but I was also flustered. I didn’t have the guts to face him after what I did, so I left and ran back to the party as fast as I could, leaving him there to interpret my actions any way he wanted to.

  
I went back to the lobby and enjoyed looking at everyone having fun. I was disappointed and happy about what happened back there between us. I wanted to remember but also forget what I just did. But then, I could feel someone grabbing my hand, bringing me towards the hallway. It was Bolin. The hallway was beautiful at this time of the night; the beautiful star-filled night sky could just be seen right by through the windows.

  
“You didn’t let me talk,” he said forcing me to a corner. He pinned me to a wall.

  
“I’m sorry. I-I panicked,” my voice was shaky. I was nervous trying to explain.

  
“I-” I was caught off guard. Bolin got closer to me and grabbed me by my waist; as he tilted my head to meet his eyes, I was in awe seeing those light green eyes glistening in the night. But I couldn’t look at them for long, he leaned in and kissed me, it was hot and intense, and I could feel my body shaking. I closed my eyes and kissed back, and a few seconds later he separated us.

  
“I like you, Wei. I appreciate you too,” those words sent my soul to paradise. My heart melted after hearing him liking me back. I was so relieved that he didn’t reject or insult me.

  
I was very much surprised and still couldn’t believe what happened. Did he just like me back? I was deep in my thoughts, but then he spoke and brought me back to reality.

  
“I’ve liked you for a while and I wanted to tell you now, on your birthday. After you kissed me, I felt relieved that you liked me back. And since I forgot to bring you my birthday present, I thought it would be nice to give you a kiss instead,” he said giving a smirk. I always loved his beautiful smile.

  
“Now let’s go back to the party. Everyone might be looking for you,” he said as he grabbed my hand and the both of us walked together to the party.

  
We went back to catch up with our friends. And with that, the night continued and we partied on. I could never forget this night. Everything felt like a dream. A dream I don’t want to wake up from. The whole night I was processing what happened between the both of us. He likes me. HE LIKES ME!

  
I like you too, Bolin.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship SuperBat, and it got me thinking. Bolin has that "s" curl on his hair like Clark Kent, and Wei has side-swept hair like Bruce Wayne. Also, Bolin and Wei's personality and dynamic is somewhat similar to Bruce and Clark's.


End file.
